Tasha Barlow
Tasha is a Werewolf and the younger sister of Quentin Barlow. Though her brother had allowed the Werewolf Serum to allow other werewolves to control themselves when turned, her blood being used to create the serum that allowed them to turn at free will and have complete control in their Super Wolf form. She is known as the originator of the Barlow Serum. Early Life She was born on April 27th, 1999 to Aisha Campbell and Edward Barlow, a descendant of the original Werewolf. She grew up, knowing nothing of the curse placed upon her family. At the age of 4, she noticed a difference in her brother's behavoir. He seemed scared and it worried her. Even though only being 4, she was extremely smart for her age and learned things very quickly. By the age of 8 she knew her family were Werewolves, keeping it to herself. She researched it as much as she could to understand it better. However, the only resource she had was the internet and it was no help. After her parents were killed with a silver bullet, she knew without a doubt what her family was. The Serum After she and her brother had met T.E.C. she learned there was a serum being created. No one in T.E.C. knew that she had learned all of this information, and all on her own, not even her brother knew. She was there, hidden in the shadows, when her brother took the serum she had heard about. She watched his transformation and how he controlled himself. For 2 years she watched from the shadows her brother work on the serum. She was called in to take a 'flu shot' at that time and she acted completely unaware of what it really was when she knew it was the new serum they had created. Soon after the injection she felt a fuzzy feeling come over her and within seconds she was turned into a Werewolf. She was scared, she had learned all she could but she never expected it to be so painless. Her brother calms her down and after she changes back, they realize that her blood mutated the original serum and made it to where it allowed all werewolves to be able to turn at free will, the transformation being ultimately instant, controlling themselves in wolf form, and being able to transform back at free will. From then on she became known as the originator of the Barlow Serum. Exposure A few years after the Barlow Serum was created, Supernaturals were exposed to the world. Her brother feared for the worst but she didn't want to hide. After war broke out, Quentin was killed. Tasha fled with her brother in Werewolf form, away from everyone. After that she swore to herself that she would do what needed to be done to stop this war. She was determined to put the world back to the way it was before. She became the head of the Alliance, a group of Humans and Supernaturals working together trying to put the world back together. However, one day as she is out searching for a group that had never came back she is attack and killed by Natalia Bertolli on August 14th, 2019. Tasha hadn't sensed her because Humans aren't usually dangerous. However, Natalia was no ordinary human. She caught Tasha by surprise, using a machete to stab Tasha in the chest and then turned the blade to make sure her heart would be torn and unable to be healed from it. Time Line Change After the time line changed, the only thing that was different was Supernaturals were never exposed to the world. This led to many differences as not only did a war not break out but her brother was never killed and she lived to become one of the head operatives at T.E.C. The Barlow Serum had made her stronger than all others, even those much older than her Working For T.E.C. She continued on during her High School years to work for T.E.C. in the Werewolf compartment. Now that Werewolves everywhere could control their curse, some were abusing this newfound power. She was assigned to watch for any activity that she thought was Werewolf related and inspect it. Powers Because the Barlow Serum originated from her she became stronger than any other Werewolf, even her own brother. Super Human Strength/Speed/Senses - In Human Form Accelerated Regeneration - In Human Form Super Strength/Speed/Senses - In Werewolf Form Instant Regeneration - In Werewolf Form Limited Silver Immunity - The Barlow Serum allowed Silver to have a limited effect on her. It would take ten times more silver to kill her than any other Werewolf.